


Teasing

by murderbreak



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, i thought it'd be cute, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderbreak/pseuds/murderbreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha's teasing goes a bit too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preserum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preserum/gifts).



> Yeah hi, this is my first little story thing, and what better to start off than with something cute right?

Misha was always a teaser. 

He would always do it, and Jensen knew that it was usually playful, that it never meant anything personal, but there were some times where Jensen couldn’t tell if the smaller man actually meant what he was saying or if it was all a joke after all.

And right now was one of those times. 

He was scrolling through Jared’s Twitter feed with the said man himself (he’d get one, but the truth is, he’s pretty shitty when it comes to the modern day technology), and that’s where he saw it.

It was a tweet created by Misha, one that said “I understand the use of camouflage in the use of survival but I don’t think that this counts” and there was a picture attached. Of course curious, Jensen asked his friend to open this picture.

He regretted it immediately. 

It was a picture of him, Jensen, a really old picture of him when he was young. He was leaning against a brick wall and wearing a pair of brick-printed pants.

Not exactly one of his best.

He pushed himself up from his chair and walked out of Jared’s trailer. “Jensen? Hey, Jensen!” he heard Jared call, but Jensen didn’t stop, and Jared didn’t try to stop him.

Jen could put up with the teasing, he’d learned to keep quiet about his feelings, but this was too far, and if he was being honest, it hurt. A lot.

He knocked on Misha’s trailer, and soon enough the attractive actor answered, usual wide grin stretched across his lips. “Jensen!” he exclaimed happily.

“Misha, we should talk,” Jensen said. Misha’s brows furrowed as he stepped aside, letting his friend in and shutting the door behind him. “What’s up?” he asked. 

“Y’know how you like to tease me and everything?” 

Misha, still confused, crossed his arms. “Uh, yeah?”

“Well it hurts.” Misha’s usual smile turned into a frown, which only curved deeper as Jensen went on. “Especially what you did today. On Twitter.”

He’d seen the picture.

Misha’s teasing? Never meant to be hurtful, or cruel, or anything like that. He teased Jensen because he liked Jensen. He hadn’t known that he was actually hurting the guy.

He looked up to the taller man, who was frowning, and looking hurt, which is something that Misha couldn’t understand. He gave him a small smile and the slightest bob of his head. “I’m sorry, Jen. I didn’t know that I was hurting you.” He reached up on his toes, kissing the man’s cheek, and when he pulled back, his large grin was back on his face. “I’ll take it down, promise.”

Jensen blinked a few times, and with a rather noticeable blush, he left Misha’s trailer with a mumbled, “Thanks for u-understanding, Misha.”

And of course, as promised, the picture was down within the hour.


End file.
